


In the Back Room

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Horny idiots, M/M, Tattoo Shop AU, They aren't slick, They're actually idiots, This got longer than i expected, but we knew that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Even when the night grew quiet with the street lights blinking to life, two lone souls found solace in each other.





	In the Back Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts).



> Whew boy hey guys. It's been a hot minute since I posted anything porn related so here I am with a short one-shot. Inspired by Mimo's tattoo au that will always be a fun gem to talk about.
> 
> It's 3 am, my brain cells are gone
> 
> Enjoy~

This wasn't ideal for after hours. Even when the night grew quiet with the street lights blinking to life, two lone souls found solace in each other. They were in a bit of a time crunch and it was Markus' idea in the first place to surprise Connor at his shop anyway during hours. As time grew on and closing time was upon them, that's when Markus stole him away for the remainder of his shift.

 

What started out as Markus giving him a small gift of his favorite pastries, soon turned into more than Connor bargained for. Markus was a big softy under all those tattoos and determines scowl. He spoiled Connor rotten as much as he could and yet, Connor was still getting something definitely sweeter than any pastry out there. One of the private rooms had the _occupied_ signal on which housed the two of them inside.

 

It didn't take too much coaxing, and well, Markus had a way with words after all. Just a few spoken words, a caress or two, and Connor was putty in his hands. Caresses began to grow to more heavy petting while they kissed until there was no more breath to be had; moving sloppily, bumping into things as they made their way through the room. Markus had back Connor up into one of the many chairs in the room, setting him down before straddling his waist, grinding slowly enough to make Connor let out a frustrated groan.

 

"You know, Anderson, I've been thinking about getting a tongue piercing? Think you could do the honors?" Markus chuckled, tracing a finger along Connor’s jaw before he pressed his thumb right against Connor’s lower lip. Connor had a certain glint in his eyes, mischief as well as an abundance of desire laced within them. He darted his tongue out, licking over Markus' thumb before taking that lone finger into his mouth.

 

Connor was full of surprises; Markus had the first hand of figuring that out. Someone who looked so innocent, who looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly had just about the filthiest mouth he's ever heard. Not to mention how he could kick ass if he needed to. From the things he had said or had done, it was enough to drive Markus crazy more often than not. And the look he was giving Markus, including the little mouth gesture, made a groan escape out of him. Connor only smirked upon releasing his thumb, giving one last teasing lick before he responded.

 

"Piercings aren't cheap, ya know? Though, I think I could give you a friend and family discount."

 

"Or," Markus pressed a quick peck to Connor’s lips. "I can—" He repeated the motion. "pay in a different way perhaps…" And he trailed off in a sing-song voice, forming a smirk upon his face.

 

"Is that right? Hmmm, whatever will you do? It better be good. I can't let you off the hook that easily, Manfred." Connor sneered, licking over his lips as he gave a slow roll of his hips. "Make it worth my while."

 

With that, Markus captured his lips in a searing kiss. He had a few ideas up his sleeve, but he didn't have that much time. The shop wasn't closed just yet and anyone could ask where the two of them had wandered off. Where they were now could be taken as Markus just getting a piercing, but if they took too long, questions may arise. So he had to work fast; he also had to make sure Connor would enjoy this as well.

 

Upon pulling back from the kiss, they were both panting breathlessly into each other's mouths briefly before Markus leaned back. He soon began to get off of Connor’s lap who gave him a small pout which usually made Markus weak in the knees, but he held onto his own control. He descended down to his knees, already eagerly undoing Connor’s jeans; the button then the fly, and soon pulling Connor’s jeans and underwear off with ease.

 

"Someone is excited." Connor voiced playfully, raising his legs up to drape over Markus' shoulders.

 

"We're kinda on a time limit here."

 

"You say that, but I bet you just don't want to get caught. What a sight to see: you between my legs making me lose my mind. Someone would definitely get an eyeful and I wouldn't mind a few onlookers at all." Connor never ceased to amaze him. Markus shook his head in disbelief, well… not much disbelief because he expected as much from Connor. With a short chuckle, he began kissing up Connor’s thigh, getting close the prize but doesn't take the bait just yet. He kissed down the other thigh, smirking against the flesh upon hearing a whine come from Connor.

 

Markus lingered on a particular spot. His lips press lightly on the inked skin of a tattoo on Connor’s inner thigh. It was the alchemical symbol antimony. The meaning was kinda fuzzy because it's pretty much an alchemy element, a silver metalloid, but Markus took pride in the ink. He was the one to do it after all and he could never get enough of seeing the marking he left.

 

"This is my favorite tattoo you have."

 

"I-it's my only tattoo."

 

"I'm well aware and I would love to give you more if you let me. Think my name could go right beneath this one. Wouldn't that be nice?" The more Markus thought about that, the more that little idea intrigued him. The thing is, no one would know about that little tattoo except for the two of them. It would be significant; a symbol that Connor truly belonged to him.

 

Connor nodded his head at that, rolling his hips and humming in content as he pulled a cocky grin.

 

"I'd like that a lot. I'm _yours_ for the taking, aren't I? But _you_ should also get my name somewhere on you. Maybe on your chest or maybe behind your ear. It's only fair, right? Because you also _belong to me_." A sinful tongue fitting a sinful man. Markus couldn't agree more with the statement either even when they… well, they weren't necessarily dating. Fuck buddies at best, maybe friends-with-benefits and definitely too stupid to actually address that notion.

 

They'll cross that bridge eventually.

 

But for now…

 

"I'll think about it." Markus said pointedly, slowly running his hands up Connor’s thighs as he gripped them tightly. He hiked Connor’s thighs up, spreading them out as he got a little closer. He decided not to speak anymore, wanting to use his mouth for something entirely different than speaking.

 

Markus began to pepper kisses up along the underside of Connor’s cock soon letting his tongue follow the same motion. He let the length slide along his cheek for a moment soon looking up towards Connor, seeing a very lovely looking blush upon his face. Markus wasted not even a second, wrapping his lips around the head and slowly began to take Connor in inch by inch.

 

"Markus…" Good, Markus already had Connor right where he wanted him; on the verge of succumbing to pleasure oh so easily. He bobbed his head in a languid fashion. The pace was probably more on the teasing side but Markus was getting small little noises from Connor regardless and that was all the more worth the slowness.

 

The role is more often than not reversed with Connor on his knees pleasing Markus, but Markus was just as much of a giver as he was a receiver. He put just a bit more finesse into it, constantly swirling his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks out. He kept the pace even and slow to accommodate, taking in a few inches as a time before coming back up just to repeat. After a bit of pleasing, he pulled off of Connor’s cock with a wet pop, grabbing a hold of it as he gave a few strokes causing Connor to buck into his hand. He smirked up at Connor, leisurely moving his hand up and down as he provoked more sounds from the other.

 

"I wouldn't mind getting caught actually." Markus let the head press against his lips, giving a small lick to it, pressing his tongue into the slit before he continued to speak. "Someone coming in and seeing you bent over that table over there with me pounding you from behind. All they could hear would be you screaming for me to fuck you _harder_. Think about it." Markus knew just how to get under Connor’s skin. That low moan dripped so sweetly and that was telling enough that Connor took a moment to envision the scenario.

 

"Fuck… Markus I— _Ah Markus!_ "  And Markus soon took Connor all the way down in one go without warning, cutting Connor’s words off that only tapered off into a surprised moan. He swirled his tongue along the length in the process, giving a hard suck as he slowly came back up. He then went back down, swallowing around Connor as he started up a moderate bobbing pace.

 

Hearing Connor’s voice was like a siren song. It was captivating, it fueled him to quicken up his pace just a bit as he continued to move up and down. He loved the way Connor’s legs began to shake, a tell-tale sign of just how much he was enjoying this, rolling his hips in time with Markus' movement.

 

"Oh God, your mouth… Markus, _please_! Fuck me on the table. Maybe finger me just like this. Or p-press me against the wall? Come on, _fuck me right now_. I know you w-want to."  Connor’s eagerness and bluntness was astounding; already withering and needy with Markus doing nothing but blowing him. Desperation was a very good look on him. Markus did want to though. He wanted so much to say fuck it and fuck Connor right then and there as fast as he could, but even when he made the comment about being caught, he rather save that idea for another day.

 

He slowly pulled back off for a quick breath, smirking as his eyes never, not once, left the sight of Connor. Markus loved when Connor lost control. That flushed face, quivering lips spilling out broken moan after moan, and all of it was only for Markus' eyes alone. Connor used to be defiant more than anything, doing things that _he_ wanted to do, but now it was almost like he fell right into Markus' whims more often than not. He liked to tease Markus and Markus only teased him back with vengeance.

 

"Wait a little longer. Let me get you off once here and then we can go back to my place afterward. We can go at it _all night long_." Then, he was going back down Connor’s length a bit more eagerly, sucking and licking his way down. It earned him a wonderful moan in response before Connor covered his mouth again. The man was a loud one, a voice so alluring and when it was pitched just an octave higher, Markus relished in such a beautiful sound.

 

It never took too long to get Connor off. Maybe because of Markus' skill or Connor’s endurance, but Markus already knew Connor was close. He got a glimpse of him when he was swallowing around his cock once more, seeing those eyes screwed shut and a flush so red it trailed from Connor’s cheeks to his neck. Markus kept at it, bobbing his head in a rhythmic pattern before he came up to tease his tongue against the slit. His tongue then traveled down the underside, swirling around those delicate sacks before giving them a generous suck.

 

"Hmmm, let me propose three scenarios for you that we can get up to: the first is you repaying me back this same treatment by letting me fuck that pretty little mouth of yours." Markus began as he started stroking Connor’s cock once again. "Scenario number two: have you ride me like it's all you know how to do." He gave the head a harsh suck as he took Connor all the way down quickly before coming back up slowly with a wet pop. "And three: having you face down, ass up in my bed crying out for me to give you more. Which one do you like the most?" He ended as he slowly took Connor back down, bringing his head up just as slow.

 

"Hnnng… Ah— _Ah All!_ Everything, Markus! I'm S-so close, _please!_ " With a voice like that, how could Markus deny Connor of anything? He got his mouth back around Connor’s cock with ease, moaning around him, taking the whole thing down briskly just so he could get Connor over the edge. Connor had gripped onto the armrest, that hand trailing down to grip on the back of Markus' shirt.

 

Even while he pleasured Connor, his own cock stirred in his jeans. Markus ignored it obviously, wanting to keep all his attention on getting Connor off in the meantime and that was exactly what his focus was on. The muffled moans grew more consistently, Connor’s legs began to shake erratically and soon Markus knew Connor couldn't hold back much longer. He let Connor buck his hips up sporadically as a scream covered by his hand sounded out as Connor finally tipped over the edge. Markus took him all the way down when he came, swallowing the cum down as he worked Connor through it, gulping down every last drop.

 

He pulled off soon enough with a wolfish grin as he watched Connor begin to relax. Quiet little whines left through those soft lips as the high began to digress. Only their breaths could be heard in the aftermath, slow and steady until breathing was normal once more. Markus slowly ascended upward, leaning towards Connor to capture his lips for a deep kiss. He let Connor taste himself, appreciating the moan he received as he licked into his mouth greedily. He held the kiss a bit longer before pulling back slowly as he nibbled on Connor’s lower lip.

 

Connor let out a laugh, raising a hand to cup Markus' cheek. "You drive me crazy. It's absolutely unfair really." Markus chuckled lightly as well as he claimed Connor’s lips again, much softer than before, pulling back and smiling at him.

 

"You make it too easy. I like it when you get like this. Though, I know for a fact you can be louder than that."

 

"Should have done better than that then, don’t you think?" Markus knew it was a ploy so he only rolled his eyes.

 

"You say that, but you're well aware of what I can do to you." He smirked, Connor smirked back.

 

"Guess you'll have to show me what you can really do then." Then Connor rolled his hips into him, moaning out quietly as his eyes darkened with mischief. Markus did ignore himself thus far, so close to actually doing something about it, and Connor seemed willing enough for more, but instead, Markus got completely off of Connor. He strolled over to retrieve Connor’s jeans and tossed them at him which earned Markus a reluctant huff.

 

"Get dressed, doofus. Your shop closes in like ten minutes. You should probably straighten up before we leave. Don't need anyone thinking we were up to anything scandalous." Markus had soon pulled out his box of cigarettes; such a cliché action to do. It was a nasty habit he was meaning to curve but he told himself he would stop eventually.

 

Connor was putting on his jeans while pouting at him, his expression of mild disdain as he stood up to pull his jeans up. Markus watched as Connor approached him, he was fetching his lighter and before he got too far, Connor plucked the cigarette out of his mouth.

 

"Hey, I told you to quit smoking." Connor crossed his arms, giving him a somewhat serious, somewhat playful glare. Markus let out a sigh as he put the cigarette package back in his pocket, giving the man before him a bashful smile.

 

"Yeah, yeah I know… Force of habit is all." He instead went for a pack of gum in his other pocket, pulling out a piece and putting it into his mouth. It was no cigarette, but it was something to stop those minuscule cravings. Connor seemed to like that because soon his arms draped over Markus' shoulders, pulling him closer while leaning into his neck.

 

"There are ways to keep your mouth occupied, you know? Like what you just did?" And there goes that teasing smirk Connor always pulled, sneaky and even more mischievous than before. Markus didn't mind the few heated kisses Connor placed on his neck or how those hands began to move down his back. A ghost of a groan leaves through his lips as he only allowed himself to roll his hips once. He let out a slow breath before he cleared his throat.

 

"I know, but that's for another time because I think we have a few other things on our to-do list. Isn't that right?" Markus' voice dropped just a tinge lower, rolling his hips one more time against Connor just so the other could feel his half hardness in his jeans.

 

"Mmmm then why are we still standing here? Let's get to your place." Connor had dramatically pulled away from him, walking to the exit with a little bit more pep in his step and Markus followed him.

 

They made it back to the front of the shop with ease. Hank was still there, cleaning off one of the piercing guns when the two walked by. He didn't notice to two at first, Markus keeping an eye on him as he was ushered towards the shop exit. They almost made it but before they got any further, they heard a displeased grumble, freezing in their tracks.

 

"Connor, you could have at least helped close shop." The older man looked into the direction where the others stood. His eyes narrowed in, zeroing in the two as Connor sighed out.

 

"Sorry… was finishing up one of his piercings." Connor spoke calmly not wanting to seem suspicious at all. Hank rose an eyebrow though, a look of curiosity as he put the piercing guns he was cleaning down.

 

"You know as well as I do that piercings don't take that fuckin' long. Unless he got a mother-fuckin' Jacob's Ladder, this ain't addin' up." That's when Markus interjected, nodding his head as he tried to muster up a slightly pained expression.

 

"Yeah… that's it… Hurts like a bitch but it looks cool." Then he shrugged nonchalantly. Hank didn't seem amused by that but it was a better answer than what he probably knew was the real reason why those two took so long. He didn't press it, soon waving them off.

 

"Whatever. But you better come in an hour early tomorrow to finish cleaning up whatever fuckin' mess you two made." With that, both Connor and Markus hurriedly left out the door as the little ding went off; Connor shouting back an 'alright' as they exited the facility.

 

Once they made it out and walked a little bit away from the shop, they both burst into laughter.

 

"He knows." Markus chimed in first.

 

"Oh, he definitely knows. But I must say, the Jacob's Ladder comment saved us a bit of embarrassment." Connor was still giggling at the situation, clutching his sides as if it was the funniest thing ever.

 

"Guess that'll be my next piercing instead. Maybe you can do that for me instead of the tongue." He humored Connor. Markus didn't really think too much about actually getting such a piercing and honestly doesn't think he would go through with it.

 

Connor, on the other hand, humored him as well in a drastically different way. It was like his whole demeanor changed from silly to lustful in an instant, stepping toward Markus enough for their lips to be a few centimeters away as a pesky hand went instantly to his front. Markus was not expecting such motion but he was not complaining, though he would much rather do all the fun stuff in the safety of his home. Connor had tilted his head to lean into Markus' neck, lips ghosting softly along the column as Markus felt the vibrations of a hum against him.

 

"I wouldn't recommend a Jacob's Ladder, but I think I'd like the tongue piercing more. That would feel _amazing_ on me." Markus basked in those small neck kisses and that naughty hand running over his clothed, hardened cock only for a bit before his mind dipped any further into a lustful haze. "And it seems you have a _big_ problem. We are close to an alleyway…" Connor trailed off with a groan that made Markus shiver.

 

Tempting. It was a tempting idea but Markus was at least a man of class (They've done it before in that particular alleyway; he just wanted to seem as if he wasn't so desperate). He slipped from Connor’s grasps, taking a few steps back and chuckled when he heard a whine come from Connor.

 

"Patience. I'm gonna call a Lyft now and then we can go home so I can fuck your brains out." Markus inquired as he soon pulled out his phone to place his call. Connor stood pouting at him; always so impatient.

 

"Fine. Better make it so I can't walk tomorrow. I kinda don't wanna get up any earlier." And even though he chuckled, Connor was 100% serious.

 

The Lyft didn't take too long to reach them and soon they were getting into the car. They were lucky enough to have a partition separating them and the driver because their hands or lips did not keep to themselves. Both of them only teased each other; a forthcoming of what will happen that night.

 

And it'll be a long night to be had.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writer block has been the biggest bitch. This took me like 2 weeks to do, 5 wips to stop, and me forcing myself to finish just to get 3.6k out. What is writing anymore hhhhhhhh
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this regardless! I was half tempted to add in a full sex scene but my brain said "N O!" so just the bj for now
> 
> Thankful for kudos or comments <3


End file.
